


No food in the bedroom!

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I havent even seen Peter rabbit, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is crack, but that one scene is burned into my retina, so I cant stop thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm sorry but this was inevitable.





	No food in the bedroom!

“…Kylo what is that?” Hux asked. The two were preparing for some bunny & farmer sexytimes but it was quickly halted when Hux gazed upon what was on their nightstand.

 

“What? I thought it would enhance the scene?” Kylo said feigning innocence. He was already in his farmer get up with the boots, suspenders, and tank top to show off his muscly arms.

 

“Kylo, I’m not showing that up my arse!”

 

“Babe be honest. You’ll probably enjoy it. You’re wearing a slutty bunny costume already. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. It’s no different than the time you shoved eggs up--

 

“Kylo, I am NOT shoving an actual CARROT UP MY ARSE!”


End file.
